


Football/Soccer One Shots

by WaitingForLove7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForLove7/pseuds/WaitingForLove7
Summary: I am using this to practice my writing, so if you notice something that could improve my writing, please comment!Most or some of these will be inspired by dictionary.com's word of the day.I am open to requests, but if I don't know the player, I might ask for some details on their personality and might take some time to read a few fanfics to make them more realistic.**Requests Closed**Pairings will be added to the tags when written.Thanks for reading! :)





	1. Interdigitate [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Interdigitate** \- to interlock, as or like the fingers of both hands  
•••

"Why can't we hold hands, Leo?!"

"We're in the middle of Walmart, Cris! And I'm picking up a pack of water bottles!"

"I see how it is," Cristiano pouted and glared at the Argentine while kicking the buggy down the aisle.

"Cristiano, don't cause a scene again," Leo dropped the pack into the cart before grabbing the handle. "The last thing we need is another scene."

"Again?! I don't know what you're talking about."

Yes, causing a scene in the middle of Walmart is normal for Cristiano. And yes, Leo is the unfortunate soul to clean up his mess afterward. (Which includes paying off people to not tell the press.)

"Crissy, need I remind you of what happened yesterday?" Leo looked back to make sure the Portuguese had not wandered down another isle as he browsed the different salsas to find his favorite.

"No, I remember."

The Portuguese had discovered that Walmart does not sell his clothing or his CR7 shoes, and he felt it necessary to inform the manager. While Leo was comparing toilet paper brands, Cris threatened to sue the company on the fact that "their style is polluting the minds of local young children." Needless to say, Leo had to apologize to the workers while Cris sat in the back of the car, pouting.

Cristiano grabbed a bag of chips and threw it into the cart.

"Cris! That's not the brand we get! Thiago and Junior don't like that kind."

Huffing, Cris watched as Leo placed the chips back and grabbed another bag while snatching up the salsa.

"Geez, I thought Mateo would like it."

"Stop covering up your mistakes with lies, Cris," turning to look back and continue on with his lecture, Leo realized the Portuguese had disappeared. Groaning, Leo went back and checked each isle.

"I can't believe this," Leo whispered before making a beeline to the shoe department.

"Owner of the black Audi R8 please report outside. Your alarm is going off."

Upon hearing the announcement, Leo growled and forced himself to find an open check out line. Cris had the keys and could handle it, right? Right. He's a grown man.

"Leo!" He cringed as he heard a shout from the other side of the store.

"Why am I dating this idiot?"

Leo turned his phone off when it rang with Cristiano's name.

"He can handle himself- he can-"

"Owner of the Audi, please report to the front of the store. Again, owner of the Audi, report to the front of the store."

Scrubbing his signature to pay, Leo stomped up to the man who obviously was waiting for him.

"That would be my car, sorry."

"Of course, please take care of it immediately though."

"Yes, sir."

Approaching the car, he noticed a panicked Cris in the front seat trying to fix the car.

Leo grabbed the keys and turned off the alarm.

"Cris, what did you do?!" He shouted while placing his hands on his hips.

"I just wanted to hold your hand!"

"What?"

"I just, I just wanted to hold your hand, Leo."

Leo sighed as the crestfallen-looking forward pushed past him to sit in the passenger's seat.

For once, Leo felt as though he had caused the scene and slowly put the groceries in the back seat.

"I'm sorry, Cris. It's just," he sighed and stopped talking. He shouldn't justify being rude to his partner.

Grabbing Cristiano's hand, he linked their fingers and looked away shyly.

"Thank you," Leo looked back to see Cristiano smiling at him.

"It's dangerous to drive with one hand so-"

Cris yanked his hand away and crossed his arms.

"I knew it."


	2. Ophidian [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Ophidian** \- a snake  
•••

"Daddy? You know how my birthday is next month?"

Junior stared at his dad as Leo watched closely from his side of the table.

"Yes, I know," Cris started to stuff his mouth with pancakes on the thought that he could avoid the "I want a puppy" conversation.

"So, instead of a lot of presents... Can I have just one?" Leo smiled at Junior's idea and frowned when he saw Cris glaring at him.

"Well?" Leo mouthed to the Portuguese who slumped down in his chair.

"What were you thinking, Cris?" Cristiano's eye twitched as he awaited Junior's answer.

"I want a snake!"

"What?!" Cristiano shouted as Leo almost fell out of his chair laughing.

"That's a great idea, Junior!" Cristiano turned to glare at Messi who was encouraging the boy to get his snake.

"Absolutely not, Cristiano!" Cris grabbed his plate and glass to start cleaning while Leo wiped away his tears, still laughing.

"But dad!"

"No buts, Cristiano! None!"

The eight-year-old ran to his room, crying, as Leo cleared his throat.

"You've poisoned my son."

"What? How, Cris?" Leo smiled as he brought the rest of the plates to the sink.

"First you made him like Barça, now he wants a freaking snake?! He never would've done this before you were here!"

"Well, I guess that means I should just leave-"

"Oh, shut up."

"Look, just show Junior some pictures and tell him they could kill him. Problem solved," Leo winked and left the room.

"You want me to scar my child for the rest of his life?!"

...

"And why the hell did you wink at me?!"


	3. Divagate [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Divagate** \- to wander; stray  
•••

"Cristiano! Do you have Junior?"

Leo huffed as he closed the child's door and began to search the other rooms.

"No. I have to go to the press conference, remember? He's probably in the movie room!"

And that was when Leo heard the door shut and he was left with Junior.

_The movie room? Please be there, please be there..._

"Cris?" Leo pushed the doors apart as he viewed the dark room. No, it's defiantly empty, Junior is afraid of the dark.

"Ok, be calm, he's a smart kid."

_But, he's still Cristiano's kid..._

"Junior?!" He started to push open every door he passed by, trying not to panic more than he already was.

"Cristiano! Where are you?!" After shouting from the living room, he realized the child might not even be in the house.

Opening the back door, he noticed it was unlocked and his heart dropped.

"Cristiano! Cris, where are you?!"

Not receiving an answer, Leo pushed back his tears from panicking and started to run around the house calling out to Junior.

_The garage door is open?_

Pushing the door open a bit more, Leo crossed his fingers and prayed that the kid was here.

Looking across the rows of sports cars, the red Ferrari had a door open.

_I've got you now!_

Walking up behind the car, he saw Junior moving the steering wheel as far as it could go while making car noises with his mouth. 

"Junior! I've been calling for you!"

The kid froze and turned around slowly before bursting into tears.

"Please don't tell daddy! Please don't tell him, Leo!" Junior had pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his face with his arms.

"Junior, look at me," Leo pulled him out of the car and held him to his chest.

"You don't have to cry, I won't tell daddy," Leo sighed in frustration. "But you should always ask permission first, ok? And always tell me where you're going. I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Leo," he was still sniffling and Leo smiled at how his manners were perfect even if he was spoiled.

"It's ok, baby."

Carrying him inside, Leo realized the one thing Junior had been wanting all week.

"Actually, how about we take the Ferrari out for a ride?" Leo smirked at how angry the Portuguese will be later in the day.

"Yay! Leo, you're the best!"

"I know, Junior. I know."


	4. Exurb [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Exurb** \- a small, usually prosperous, community situated beyond the suburbs of a city  
•••

"I can't believe you lied to me."

"What? What are you talking about, Cristiano?" Leo forced down a groan when he realized yet another argument was inevitable.

Leo and Cris were on their way to a place just outside of town to relax for the weekend.

"We're lost, Leo! We're effing LOST!" Cristiano had a hand on the door handle, clenching it tightly while staring out the window at the passing houses.

"No, we're not, Cris."

"I've seen that house at least twenty times now!" Cris pointed out the window and then turned back to Leo.

"Cris, they built about a hundred of the same house! They're all the same on this road!"

"Don't lie to me again, Leo! Only an insane person would do that!"

"Only an insane person would wear only Armani and Dolce."

"I heard you."

"I'm very aware, Cristiano," Leo rolled his eyes and focused on the road ahead of him.

"How much longer?" It shocked Leo how Cris could forget an argument so quickly.

"Cris! You just asked me like five minutes ago!"

"I forgot, ok!" Leo glared at the Portuguese who looked away to cover his embarrassment.

"Geez, just listen to music or something."

"Fine," pulling out his phone, Cristiano scrolled through his music and huffed. "There aren't any good songs, Leo."

"Cristiano, just let me focus."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Cristiano! You chose the spa and told me to drive! You made the reservation, right?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Cristiano nodded and turned his phone back on and turned it off again.

"You did make the reservation... Right?" Leo began to slow down in case he had to get out to prevent himself from punching Cris.

"Yes, I did Leo! Why don't you trust me with this stuff?!" Cris looked at Leo with a hurt face and Leo sighed.

"Fine, I believe you."

"You got my Armani belts, right?"

"Um," Leo blushed and refused to look away from the road.

"Lionel!"

"Sorry..."


	5. Three AM [Sergio Ramos/Lionel Messi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first request and I hope it turned out ok! I haven't read any fanfics about Ramos and Messi, but I really like the idea of the pair! I'll defiantly have to read some. Thanks for the request! :)
> 
> Also, my friend read over this chapter and said she thought it was familiar. Someone commented and led me to the fanfic it sounded like and it was this one:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10020899
> 
> The author was kind enough to understand that accidental plagiarism does happen and doesn't have a problem with me keeping it up. The part where it's similar is when Gerard brings Leo and Sergio together, so yeah. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Three AM** \- that time when you know Gerard Pique is up to no good  
•••

"I can't believe it! I honestly can't believe what has happened, Leo!"

Leo rubbed his eyes and turned over in bed. Gerard had been on his phone all day and still had yet to turn it off.

"Geri, it's three in the morning! You had a match for Spain today!"

To say simply, Leo was exhausted and was infuriated with Pique. He had been dragged along with Gerard to keep him company during Spain's match.

"Leo! You won't believe this!" Gerard jumped from his bed to Leo's and shined the bright light from the phone in the Argentine's face.

"What? What is it?" Leo pulled the covers over his face and clenched the sheets tightly.

"Ramos. It's Ramos! Who does he think he is?!"

"Sergio?" Leo asked sleepily, not aware of what was going to be said.

"Freaking Sergio Ramos. He texted me, freaking texted me!"

"Ok."

"Ok? Ok?! Do you even know what he said?!" The Barça player was about to go hysterical and Leo didn't want to deal with it.

"What? What did he say, Geri?"

"You have to defend me, Leo!"

"Eh?"

"We're going to his room! Now! We have to attack immediately."

"What the hell, Gerard!"

Before he could react, Leo was being pulled down the halls of the hotel and into another room.

"Ramos!"

Leo was not surprised to see Sergio smirking when they barged into the room. Leo wasn't mad about being dragged to Sergio's room, no, he was happy to see the Real Madrid player, but couldn't it have been done at another hour of the day?

"Leo make him stop!"

"I don't even know what he did!"

"He, he said, I can't even say it, Leo!" Running out, Gerard left the two players alone and Leo responded with a sigh.

"You know I'm rooming with him and you just had to do this to me, didn't you?" Leo shook his head and collapsed onto the couch.

"Lionel Messi, why on earth would I do that?" Sergio shot Leo a confused look and Leo glared back.

Laughing softly, Sergio sat next to the Argentine and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm not forgiving you that easily," Leo tried to say angrily but smiled at the end.

"Uh huh, sure. I'm sure that's the truth, Leo," Sergio pushed his face into Leo's neck, Leo pouted.

"I'm tired, Sergio," the Spaniard nodded slightly.

"I really like you, Leo."

"Downgrading "love" to "like"? Should I be concerned?" Leo laughed and squeezed Sergio's knee.

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you, too."

...

"What did you say to Gerard, Sergio?"

"You don't want to know."

"Good point."


	6. Smorgasbord [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Smorgasbord** \- an extensive array or variety (such as food)  
•••

"Ok, now you need the sugar," Leo was reading over the recipe again.

Thiago had been crying about how good cinnamon rolls were for days and Leo and Cris wanted to surprise him when he got home from school.

"How much do I need, Leo?"

"One and a half cups, you got it, Cris?"

"I've got it, baby," Cristiano smirked. He was finally proving Leo wrong since Leo had told him he wasn't able to cook.

Mateo was sitting on the floor, playing with his trains and watching his adoptive father smirk and laugh like a madman.

"You sure?" Leo was walking through the steps with Cris and watching his every move.

He had done well so far, but now Leo was letting him become more independent.

"Leo! Just go sit down! I've got this!"

"Ok, Cris, I just wanted to help," Leo sat at the counter and watched as Cris put up the sugar; however, Leo's eyes widened at what he saw. 

Snorting, Leo covered his face and shook his head.

"What? What are you laughing at?!" Yes, Cris was always self-conscious when in the kitchen, it might be because he always wore the pink apron he planned to give to his mom.

"Nothing, Cris. You're just so cute," Leo smiled to cover up his discovery and wanted to see if Cris would realize.

"Ok, the icing is done, can you get the rolls out of the oven?" Cris finished stirring the mix while Leo set the rolls on the counter.

"Want to arrange the table?"

"Yeah, you finish this up," Leo left to arrange the different fruits on the table and made some space for the cinnamon rolls.

Looking at the different foods littering the table, he heard Cris call for him in the kitchen.

"Leo, this looks weird," Cris had finished smearing the icing across the rolls and he was right, it wasn't a color that looked normal, it looked clear but also foggy with bits of white in it, not to mention it was also lumpy.

"Cris, remember when I told you I was just trying to help and you told me to stop?"

"Yeah," Cris narrowed his eyes and looked down at the food.

"Well, when you were supposed to mix in the sugar, you actually put in flour."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You told me to go sit down and let you do it!" Leo shook his head and picked up Mateo who needed to go down for his nap.

"What's Thiago going to think? This will be disgusting!"

"I'm going to take Mateo to his room," Leo left Cris to grab a fork and try the food.

Cristiano spits it out in disgust before throwing the fork in the sink.

"I should have listened to Leo!"

Cris tore off his apron and threw it down and stomped on it before sitting on the floor with his hands covering his face.

"Cristiano? Cristiano, what happened?" Leo kneeled down in front of Cris and grabbed his wrists.

"Leave me alone. I want to cry in peace. I can cry, right? That's one thing I can do."

"Cristiano! Stop saying stuff like that! It's my fault for not correcting your mistake when I saw it. I'm sorry," Leo pulled Cristiano's arms down to see a smile on the Portuguese's face.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"You just admitted to making a mistake. A cooking mistake. Guess who's not perfect anymore?! Lionel Messi!"

Cristiano jumped up to greet the kids who had just gotten home from school courtesy of the family driver.

"Who's your favorite daddy?! Me!"

"Idiot..." Leo smiled and went to greet the kids.


	7. Sotto voce [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Sotto voce** \- in a low, soft voice so as not to be overheard  
•••

"Daddy, Daddy wake up!" Leo heard a soft whisper in his sleep and opened his eyes.

On his side, Junior was sitting on Cristiano's back who was fast asleep.

"Junior, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell Daddy something!" Junior crawled off Cris and into Leo's arms.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No! It's very important!"

"Do you want to tell me?"

Junior pursed his lips and look over at his dad.

"I have to ask Daddy first, ok?" Junior was still whispering like he was holding the biggest secret in the world in his head.

"Ok, but Daddy's very sleepy, can you ask in the morning?" Leo closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

"Wellllllllllll, I guessssss so... But, what if I forget what I wanted to ask?"

"I'll remind you, ok?"

"But, how can you remind me if you don't know what I want to ask?" Junior sat up on Leo's stomach and looked back at his dad. "I'll just ask now!"

"Wait, Junior!"

Leo was too late, Junior had jumped off of Leo, leaving him gasping for air, and onto Cristiano, who awoke with a shout.

"Daddy! I have a question!"

"Ugh," Cris covered his face with his hands and sighed. "Yes, Crissy?"

Leo watched, a bit concerned when Junior leaned down to whisper into Cristiano's ear. Cristiano looked over at Leo for a second before answering Junior.

"You have to ask Leo, Junior, ok?"

"Okayyyyyyyy," Leo caught Junior who jumped back over to him. "Leo?"

"Yes, Junior?" Leo narrowed his eyes at Cristiano who was watching with a smile.

"Can I call you Daddy, too?"

"Of course you can, Junior!" Leo hugged the jumping child before Junior thanked him and ran back to his room.

"Happy?" Cristiano asked while he pulled the blankets closer to himself.

"I'll admit I've been waiting for this day to arrive, I just didn't think it would happen at two in the morning."


	8. I didn't hang up yet [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**I didn't hang up yet**  
•••

"Cristiano? Hello?"

"Hey, Messi. What can I help you with today?" The Portuguese joked as if they had regular phone calls but Leo could hear the guarded tone underneath.

"Oh, um, I heard about something that happened in Madrid earlier today... I wanted to see if it was true or a rumor."

"Oh," Cristiano said no more, wanting to know what the media had spread about his morning and how he had ended up in the hospital.

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true, Lionel?" The Argentine frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Did someone really attack you, did someone really..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mourinho didn't believe me so he called an ambulance," Cris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was partially true. He was fine, and Mourinho did accuse him of downplaying the pain, but besides the physical pain, the attacker had said some nasty things that Cris couldn't get over.

"What happened?" Leo had been sure that he would have been the first one attacked by a rival fan, he might have considered himself better, but it had not come as a shock to him when he had been informed of the attack. The Barcelona players were told to always be in public places when alone and to always watch their back.

"Well, I was attacked, Leo. What do you want me to say?" Cris had had a long day and wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep.

"Tell me what happened! I need to know-"

"You need to know? You need it, Leo?" Leo went silent as Cris continued. "Do you know what I need? I need someone to call me and ask how I am. Dammit, all anyone wants is to know what happened and if they can sell it to the press! None of my sisters or my brother has called, I only answered you because I thought you might be different than them. Thanks for showing me that I can't even depend on you, Leo."

Leo flinched as the phone went silent.

"Love you too," Leo said sarcastically.

"I didn't hang up."

Leo's eyes widened at Cristiano's dead voice.

"Oh, I didn't realize."

"Obviously."

"Um, I don't know what to say."

"Goodbye, Messi," Cristiano went to hang up the phone but waited a while longer.

"I'm not falling for it."

"Ok fine, love you too, bye."

Leo's face went red as Cristiano ended the call with a laugh. He had just admitted his love to Cristiano and Cristiano thought it was a joke.


	9. One step at a time [Sergio Ramos/Lionel Messi]

**One step at a time**  
•••

"Thiago, tell Mateo to shut up for me," Sergio was whispering quietly to the child who giggled and ran across the room.

Mateo had been playing with Legos and destroying everything he built. Sergio was left to babysit while Leo was getting groceries and had already had enough from the kids.

"Mateo! Shut up!" Sergio flinched when Thiago yelled it into Mateo's ear causing the toddler to cry.

"Thiago! Why would you say that?!" Sergio shot up from the couch when Leo ran into the room.

"Sergio told me to!"

Sergio's face went pale as he realized that Thiago was always told to tell the truth.

"Ramos?" Leo dropped the two bags he was carrying to turn and glare at the Spaniard. He gulped when Leo called him by his last name.

Sergio refused to look as Leo walked over to pick up Mateo. He slowly stopped crying and Leo took them upstairs to play.

"Sergio, we need to talk."

"Yeah?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, we do."

"Oh, ok. So, how has your day been, sweetheart?" Sergio smiled as he reached for Leo's hand.

The smile disappeared when Leo pulled his hand back and placed it on his hip along with his other hand.

"Ok, fine! Mateo just kept throwing Legos on the floor, and you know how easily I get angry, and I don't want Mateo to hate me, but he wouldn't hate Thiago because brother love you know, so I thought-"

"Sergio, just be quiet," Leo shook his head in disbelief and retrieved his groceries from the floor. "Go tell the kids to wash up for dinner. I'm going to make sandwiches tonight."

"Leo, I'm sorry, ok?" Sergio ignored his instructions and followed the Argentine into the kitchen.

"Sergio, this has happened before! Mateo shouldn't have to be told that! When he is being too loud, I told you to find him another game to play with, don't tell Thiago to deal with him," Leo sighed and pushed the carton of milk into the fridge.

"I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Sergio hugged Leo from behind and kissed his neck.

"You said that the last five times, Sergi."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out. You've had to have heard the rumors about a transfer," Sergio let go of Leo who went to wash his hands.

"Yeah, but it's not for you! It's for Cristiano!" Leo groaned as he told Sergio he knew he was making excuses.

"Yeah, but," Sergio stopped with a sigh. "I'll go get the kids."

"Sergio!" Sergio turned back to Leo who looked at Sergio in a forced sympathetic way. "At least say it nicer next time, ok?"

"So just ask them to be quieter?"

"Yes, it's that simple."

"What if they don't listen to me?

"One step at a time, Sergi. One step. At. A. Time," Leo growled and pushed him out of the room.

"Geez, and people say I have anger issues."

"You do!"


	10. Unalienable [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Unalienable** \- not transferable to another or not capable of being taken away or denied  
•••

"But, Leo runs really fast and plays really cool, why can't he just give it to me?"

Cristiano face palmed for the first time this morning when Junior asked if Leo could just give Junior his skills.

Since that first face palm, Cristiano has succeeded to do about twenty more and possibly has given himself brain damage.

"No! That is not how it works! You have to train to get better at football!"

"But, Dad! That takes sooooooo long to do!" Junior put his hands on his hips and stared down at his football. "Can't Leo just share some of his skill with me? I mean, he has so much! It's not like he needs all of it..."

"Junior! That's not how it works and you know this! Why are you trying to find shortcuts all of a sudden?" Cristiano scrunched up his face in confusion at Junior's actions.

"Cristiano!" Both Cristianos turned to look at the Argentine who had just made his appearance known. "Crissy, if you want some of my skill, you just have to ask."

Cristiano glared at Leo who smirked back.

"Really?! Please, Leo, please! Can I please have your skill at football?!" Junior was hopping around Leo with his hands reaching up for the footballer.

"Of course you can! Come here for a second, ok?" Leo kneeled down and grabbed Junior's shoulders. "This might tickle, but remember, you want to be a good footballer, right?"

"Of course! Anything!" Junior gave Leo a sloppy salute and the Argentine smiled.

"Ready?" Leo asked and Junior nodded.

Leo looked over at Cristiano who looked on curiously. Leo let out a yell as he attacked Junior by tickling his stomach.

Junior yelled for him to stop through laughs and tears.

"Ok, now you're a better footballer!" Leo looked down at Junior who was panting on the ground.

"Really?" Junior asked with doubt.

"Of course! To be a footballer, you have to be able to laugh at yourself when you make a mistake! Being able to have fun makes you a better team player every day."

"Um ok."

Junior got up to practice his penalty shots while Leo moved to sit next to Cris.

"That actually wasn't what I was expecting," Cristiano said and Leo turned to look at him.

"What were you expecting?"

"For you to pretend to give him your skills and make him think he's a good player without practicing."

"I would never do that."

"You wouldn't ever do anything evil?"

"Never."

"Really?" Cris asked in disbelief.

"Really, Cristiano," Leo narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Then why did Thiago call me mama today instead of daddy?"

Leo tried to hold a straight face before he lost it and fell over laughing.

"What an asshole," Cristiano muttered before leaving the Argentine to wipe away his tears from his laughter. 

When Cris slammed the door to his house, he could still hear the Argentine's laughter from outside.

"Evil. Pure evil."


	11. Gobsmacked [Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't been writing anything! I have been job shadowing with my state's power company to do research for my senior project. I am finally done with the working part of it, so I should have more time to write. (I probably won't be able to publish one every day, but I will try to write when I have spare time.) :)

**Gobsmacked** \- utterly astounded; astonished   
•••

"What did you just say?" Leo looked up from his phone when Cristiano had said the weird word.

"What? That I'm surprised that-"

"No, that word you used," Leo cut Cris off.

"Gobsmacked?"

"Yeah, what the heck is that?" Leo crossed his arms in confusion.

"Geez, you need to improve your English, Leo," Cristiano laughed and stood to grab the TV remote.

"I'm trying to! Why else would we be speaking English right now?!"

"Ok, ok. It means surprised, shocked, astounded-"

"Why are you using big words?!"

"What do you mean?!" Cris turned with his hands on his hips, surprised that Leo was complaining about this of all things.

"Ok, I see what you're doing. You're just making up words to confuse me."

Cris snorted.

"What?"

"There is no way that "astounded" is a word. That's just stupid," Leo spit out with a frown. "We're dating, you shouldn't lie to someone you're dating, Cris."

"Oh my gosh, I'm not lying! Just ask Google!"

"Who is this Google you are always telling me to ask?! Cris! This isn't funny!... Stop laughing!"

Leo felt his face go red as Cristiano fell back on the couch laughing.

Wiping away his tears, Cristiano pulled out his phone and handed it to Leo.

"That's Google, Leo. That's the thing I was telling you to ask," Cris was still trying not to laugh as Leo pursed his lips.

"Oh. I didn't know that's how it was pronounced."

"Ah," Cris smirked. "Did you think I was cheating on you with a person named Google, Leo?"

"Of course not! I'm not stupid, idiot," Leo's blush told Cris otherwise but the Portuguese let it go.

"You're lucky, you know."

"How on earth am I the lucky one?" Leo gave Cristiano an unamused look.

"Because I'm not making fun of you right now," Cris smiled and crawled across the couch to lean on Leo's shoulder.

"Oh, why thank you, Cristiano, for being so considerate."

...

"You're very welcome."


	12. Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Cesc, Leo, and Gerard. Time - La Masia. Leo is sick, Cesc and Gerard are trying to cure him"
> 
> Note:  
> Hi! This was a request and I was kinda confused when I read it, actually. I have always thought that I had a good idea of the history of the footballers I wrote about; however, I had never even heard of La Masia (well, I have but I was like, eh idk actually...), so after some research, and also making a guess about Cesc Fabregas's personality, I wrote down the random things I thought of and this is it.   
> Sorry if it's completely different than what you were expecting! :)

**Request: "Cesc, Leo, and Gerard. Time - La Masia. Leo is sick, Cesc and Gerard are trying to cure him"**  
•••

"We should call for an ambulance," Cesc said once he and Gerard entered the hall.

They were staying at a hotel and Leo was inside the room dying (in their eyes).

"No, no, no. He'll be mad at us because he wouldn't get to play the next match, remember?"

"Right... But, what do we do?"

"I don't know, but I'm certain that he is on his death bed," Gerard muttered thinking with his hand rubbing his chin.

"You do realize I can hear you, right?"

They froze when they heard the Argentine's voice flow out of the room and into the hall.

Cesc slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you close the door, idiot?" Cesc hit Gerard on the head who pushed him back. "Let's just go back in, ok? We can get him better by tomorrow."

Gerard nodded and pursed his lips in determination.

"I literally just have a cold," Leo spoke in a groggy voice.

"Shh, my baby," Gerard kneeled in front of the couch while Cesc rolled his eyes.

"We have bad news," Geri continued in a low whisper. "Your death is near."

"Gerard!" Cesc yelled and pushed him onto the floor. "What he means is that you will be better for the game tomorrow."

"Really?" Leo raised an eyebrow and looked down as Gerard tried to pull Cesc down with him.

Cesc was handling the situation in a mature manner while Gerard tried to relieve the stress.

"How do you feel right now?" Cesc asked and reached to feel Leo's forehead.

Leo was quick to push his arm away and sighed.

"I'm fine! I told you, it's just a cold," Leo stopped himself with a sneeze and Gerard gasped.

"I'm going to get sick!"

"I covered my face!"

"So you say," Geri narrowed his eyes at Leo and left to wash his hands and face.

"Idiot," Cesc muttered and grabbed Leo's water from the table. "Drink this, I'll go get some pills from the medic."

"Cesc! Wait! Ugh, I'm not even sick, I feel fine."

"Lies!" Leo let out a shout and spilled water on his chest when Gerard rushed into the room and straddled Leo. "Your face is very pale, this isn't normal!"

"Geri, have you even met me?" Leo said sarcastically before pushing him to the other side of the couch.

"Ok, take this, Leo," Cesc handed Leo a small cup filled with a green liquid.

"Ew, no!" Leo scrunched his nose up and shook his head. "That looks like throw up."

"Leo, we can do this the easy way, or the Cesc way."

Leo's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What's the Cesc way?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Um, I'm not so sure," Leo said and Geri snickered.

"I want to know!" Geri shouted. 

"No, you don't."

Leo laughed awkwardly and took the medicine from Cesc.

"Fine, but this is it! No more afterward, ok?"

Gulping down the medicine, Leo cringed at the taste. "Happy?"

"Very. We don't want our star player getting sick," Cesc said and turned to lead Geri out of the room.

"Stop calling me that! We're all on the same level, ok?"

...

"Hello?"

...

"Just because I'm shy doesn't mean I like to be alone!"

...

"Fine then!" Leo pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm fine right here."


End file.
